skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Veines
Veines is an open zone mission area. It is a daytime zone with mountains and valleys. It becomes available around 7500 Prestige. Mob types *Gorgonides *Reapers *Wild Animals Quest lines Besieged Veines * Arrival You can find out what is happening in Veines from the home guard commander. **''Objective:'' Talk to Lieutenant Claudius **''Reward:'' 8× , 1 equipment * Missing Patrol Lieutenant Claudius lost communication with one of the patrols. We need to find out the outcome of the skirmish between the Templars and the Reapers of Death. **''Objective:'' Approach the remains of the patrol. Eliminate the Vird Lookouts and Carrion Crushers. **''Reward:'' 8× , 1 equipment * Secret Passages The Carrion lair is here somewhere. We need to find and destroy their commander, Utzaar the Bloody Grin. **''Objective:'' Find the lair of the Carrions **''Reward:'' 22× , 1 equipment * Lending a Hand Living on a farm is not easy even in times of peace. Now, devastation is close at hand. We should visit the farm run by Thracius and his wife Hanna. They might need some help. **''Objective:'' Talk to Hanna » Examine the tortured body » Retrieve the watch with Thracius' name engraved » Return to Hanna **''Reward:'' 16× , 1 equipment * Besieged City There are survivors hiding in town. They surely need some help from Immortals! **''Objective:'' Get to the Southern City Gate » Talk to Sergeant Brann » Ask Garrison Commander about the situation **''Reward:'' 16× * Decapitate the Attackers The Gorgonides possess heavy vehicles, the Crespions. These pose a huge threat even to extremely strong fighters. Help the town guard to rebuff the enemy! **''Objective:'' Eliminate Heavy Crespion Raptor **''Reward:'' 28× , 1 equipment * Important News Captain Dirk has important information. **''Objective:'' Ask Captain Dirk about the situation **''Reward:'' 9× , 1 equipment * Reconnaissance The scout is waiting near Veines' northern gate. He probably has some important information. **''Objective:'' Meet Scout Matthias **''Reward:'' 19× , 1 equipment * Path to the Ruins We need to get to the Branibore Ruins. That is where the Gorgonide forces are concentrated. **''Objective:'' Get to the Ruins » Examine the battle location **''Reward:'' 10× , 1 equipment * Alternate Route The road to the ruins is blocked. We have to bypass. Maybe the villagers can show us the way. **''Objective:'' Get to the village in the East » Talk to the home guard **''Reward:'' 19× , 1 equipment * Helping the Village The home guard needs help. They are afraid to leave the village and go to the lumbering site to get the required tools and the generator. **''Objective:'' Find the Generator + Collect the Toolboxes (3 toolboxes) **''Reward:'' 19× , 1 equipment * Meeting the Headman The village headman is best informed about what is happening in the area. **''Objective:'' Talk to Pullius, the Village Headman **''Reward:'' 10× , 1 equipment * Old Path The residents say that the path that leads from the village is being guarded by an especially large and dangerous Viper. **''Objective:'' Walk along the Old Path » Eliminate the Poisonous Viper + Eliminate Forest and Ruthless Vipers **''Reward:'' 50× * Monstrous Force The time has come to dot the i's in the battle against the powers of evil that captured Veines. **''Objective:'' Eliminate Needle the Drill Hydra **''Reward:'' 50× , 1 equipment ---- *'Victorious Return' It is time we told the home guard commander about the victory. **''Objective:'' Tell Captain Dirk about the victory. **''Reward:'' 1,238× On the Approach 362× * A Dangerous Road We need to wipe out the Virds on the road to town. This is important for saving people's lives. **''Objective:'' Wipe out the Virds on the Road **''Reward:'' 38× * Darkness from the Ruins The Carrions have set up base in the ancient ruins. Out of their lair, they carry out raids on the surrounding areas. **''Objective:'' Rid the Ruins of the Carrions **''Reward:'' 45× * Black Claw Here is a sly tactical maneuver: eliminate the Vird leader to weaken the Vird pack. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Black Claw, a Vird Leader **''Reward:'' 16× * Forest Vermin The Reapers of Fear and their allies are setting up ambushes in the forests of Veines. We need to deliver a preemptive strike against their forces. **''Objective:'' Rid the forest of the Virds + Track down and eliminate the Reapers of Death in the forest **''Reward:'' 40× * Recovering the Stolen The Virds took advantage of the chaos and stole equipment crates from the Templars' camp. We need to find them. **''Objective:'' Find the stolen Templar equipment (9 crates) **''Reward:'' 40× * Rotten Burrows Virds are nasty rat-like creatures able to travel underground. We need to destroy their burrows. **''Objective:'' Destroy the Vird burrows (7 burrows) **''Reward:'' 22× * Threat at the Shore We need to rid the coast of the Virds and Carrions. This will weaken their position in the area. **''Objective:'' Rid the shore of the robbers and bandits from the army of the Reapers of Death **''Reward:'' 38× * Khazgarh Khazgarh, the Vird Leader, is bigger and more dangerous than ordinary specimen. Mortal Templars are no match for him. **''Objective:'' Eliminate Khazgarh, the Vird Leader **''Reward:'' 22× , 1 equipment * Enemy at the Gates Virds and Carrions are the pawns in the Army of the Reapers of Death. Defeating the invaders is the duty of every Immortal. **''Objective:'' Rid the fields of the Virds and Carrions **''Reward:'' 32× * Gestarn This bloodthirsty Carrion strikes terror into civilians and the home guard. **''Objective:'' Eliminate Gestarn **''Reward:'' 32× , 1 equipment Defending Veines 193× * New Threat After capturing a new area, the Gorgonides summon Battle Vipers to guard it. **''Objective:'' Rid the shore of the Vipers **''Reward:'' 30× * Calm before the Storm We need to find out what ominous artifact the Gorgonides are hiding in the ruins. Mortal scouts do not dare enter the area that is swarming with Vipers. **''Objective:'' Find the Gorgonide camp » Eliminate the Gorgonides » Examine the Altar in the Ruins **''Reward:'' 45× * Topping up Supplies After the invasion, hundreds of Veines residents were left without food. Argali Flesh will help prevent famine. **''Objective:'' Top up the meat supplies **''Reward:'' 32× * Death in the Fields The Virds filled the fields in Veines. By digging up the soil, they are destroying the crops. The poor farmers are running the risk of losing all of their food. **''Objective:'' Rid the farmlands of the Virds **''Reward:'' 48× * Attack on the Farm The farmer family was suddenly attacked by Virds and Carrions. They need Immortals to help them. **''Objective:'' Rid the farm of the Carrions and Virds **''Reward:'' 24× * Collecting Data The town residents might have important information about the attack of the Reapers of Death. **''Objectives:'' Talk to Citizen Petrus + Talk to Citizen Lois + Talk to Citizen Madia **''Reward:'' 9× * In Memory of the Fallen To honor the memory of those who selflessly defended their homeland, we need to collect their name tags and give them to their families. **''Objective:'' Take the dog tags from the fallen warriors **''Reward:'' 28× * Dark Banners The Gorgonides' military symbols help commanders of extraterrestrial squads maintain discipline and morale. **''Objective:'' Destroy the Gorgonide Army Banners **''Reward:'' 28× * From Underground Some elite units of the Gorgonide Army consolidated their positions in one of the town districts. Only Immortals can rid Aelion of them. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Gorgonides and Hydras **''Reward:'' 57× * Big Game Horrible extraterrestrial creatures are terrorizing the Veines residents. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Plague Ravagers in the fields **''Reward:'' 40× , 1 equipment * Attacked Patrol The Reapers of Death made another attempt to assault Veines' key fortifications. The home guard needs help. **''Objective:'' Help repel the attack of the Reapers of Death **''Reward:'' 24× * Hard Times Some of the residents who were trying to repel the first attack of the Reapers of Death went missing. We need to do our best to find them. **''Objective:'' Find the missing villagers **''Reward:'' 28× * Dark Forest Disturbed by the Reaper attack, the Kuumas pose a lethal threat to civilians and the home guard. **''Objective:'' Destroy the King Kuuma + Reduce the number of Wood, Forest and Tomb Kuumas **''Reward:'' 47× , 1 equipment * Smash the Bastards! Poisonous Vipers, which are minions to Gorgonides, have filled Veines. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Vipers in Veines **''Reward:'' 28× * Assaulters The Gorgonides now control a whole district of Veines. It is time we rid the town of the invaders. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Gorgonide Invaders in Veines + Save the city from the Gorgonide Commander **''Reward:'' 47× , 1 equipment * Dark Ravager Algore the Dark Ravager is a dangerous enemy. He is the leader of the invading force, and he must be eliminated! **''Objective:'' Find and eliminate Algore, the Dark Ravager **''Reward:'' 16× , 1 equipment Counterstrike ?× * Water Tower The water tower just outside of town was captured by Carrions! This facility is extremely important to us! You must drive away those bastards! I hope you will make it. **''Objective:'' Neutralize the threat of poisoning + Eliminate the Carrions by the Water Tower **''Reward:'' 94× * Collecting Data Only an Immortal can perform recon in force in an area captured by the enemy. **''Objective:'' Collect information from the scouting probes; Eliminate the camp guard **''Reward:'' 48× * The Alarmed Forest The mad Lycans are attacking people. The Veines residents have got enough trouble already. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the threat of a Lycan attack **''Reward:'' 39× * Fanged Death Akar, a fierce leader, is the chieftain of a strong and dangerous pack. Ridding the Veines residents of this threat is a noble deed. **''Objective:'' Eliminate Lycan Leader Akar **''Reward:'' , 1 equipment * Death Camp Apparently, the Gorgonides are trying to negotiate with the Reapers of Death. We must not allow Aelion's worst enemies to join forces. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Crespions and Vipers in the Gorgonide Camp **''Reward:'' 48× * Technology Samples The Gorgonides were one of the last armies that came to Aelion. Their technology is absolutely new and unknown to the scientists of Aelion. **''Objective:'' Collect the Gorgonide Technology Samples **''Reward:'' 29× * Lair The scouts have found out where the main Gorgonide forces are concentrated. The time has come for a decisive strike. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Gorgonides in their lair **''Reward:'' 40× * Infection Spreading The Carrions attacked a crew of lumberjacks and turned their encampment into their lair. From there, the filth is now spreading across Veines. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Carrions in the abandoned lumber camp **''Reward:'' 48× * Dark Will Carrion Harakaz is subduing the poor Veines residents with black magic. We need to eliminate it as soon as possible. **''Objective:'' Save the area from Carrion Wizard Harakaz **''Reward:'' 29× , 1 equipment * Crawling Vermin The Gorgonide lair is guarded by Hydras and Vipers. They have to be eliminated. **''Objective:'' Eliminate the Hydras and Vipers guarding the lair **''Reward:'' 30× Gallery Skyforge Veines 1.png Category:Regions